Feeding the Beast
by JadeHeaven
Summary: Sherlock looked at his partner with a pout written on his face, "I'm hungry John." "Then fix yourself something. You're not helpless Sherlock." "But I'm not hungry for food." Just a oneshot between our favorite detective and his partner ;)


Feeding the Beast

John stared at the bright screen of his laptop before rubbing at his sore eyes and continuing to type down Sherlock's latest case. _I do believe it was the first time that I observed Sherlock opening the mouth of the dead victim and shove his nose between the very dead lips and take a good whiff. I can't really say I was shocked, all right maybe a little, but I do think that I would have been more shocked had he done this during the first few weeks of us being partners. Now, I must say that I have gotten fairly used to his peculiar ways. _John chuckled at his writings just as Sherlock came up behind him, very wet and smelling of soap, the detective read over John's shoulder and snickered.

"I cannot believe people read that." Sherlock took a sip of the tea that John had set out for him while he was showering. John continued typing whilst answering Sherlock without looking at him.

"Believe it or not, people actually find your bleak personality interesting."

"Bleak?" Sherlock asked with a mockingly hurtful tone. "And what do you mean by 'peculiar ways'? What happened to being bleak?" John pursed his lips at this.

"You have your moments." The doctor replied simply. "And dry yourself off, your dripping on me." John wiped at his damp shoulder from where the water dripped off of Sherlock's hair and fell onto to the fabric of John's shirt.

Sherlock walked into his room in search for a towel, "The towels are in here, I folded them remember genius?" John called after him, shaking his head and mumbling as he returned to his typing. Sherlock sauntered back into the living room and grabbed a folded towel from the basket on the floor and lazily draped it over his head. Walking up to the desk John was sitting at, he crouched down beside John's chair and placed his hands on the armrests and looking up at the doctor. "John," He said while resting his chin on his hands. "…John." He said again. Then after a moment of his partner ignoring him he said it again. "John." This time, the doctor glared down at him, obviously exasperated.

"Yes Sherlock?"

"I'm hungry." Sherlock said simply. John sighed,

"Then go fix yourself something, you're not helpless." Even though he said that, the doctor reached down and scrubbed at Sherlock's head with the towel, helping it to dry. Sherlock smirked at how his partner's actions defied his words.

"But I'm not hungry for food." Sherlock stuck out his down-turned lips and looked up with pleading eyes at his partner, knowing how his pouting face was the weak spot of John Watson.

John gulped, and nervously inquired of what Sherlock meant, even though he already knew what the detective wanted. "Well what do you want then?"

"I'm hungry for you, Mr. Watson." And with that Sherlock grasped the slightly trembling hands of his partner and gently pulled him from the chair and towards his bedroom. Sherlock loved how whenever they did it John would get very nervous, at first he could barely do anything with the man because of how much he was shaking, but now John was more used to it.

It wasn't that he was scared, no, he trusted Sherlock. Not just because he was a genius and knew the human body so he wouldn't hurt John, but simply just because John trusted the detective. Yet every time they did it the doctor couldn't help but tremble under the touch of Sherlock Holmes. Not even John himself knew why he always shook, maybe because he was nervous that he'd disappoint the genius, or maybe he was just so excited that he couldn't express it any other way. Maybe both, but either way John couldn't say that he disliked doing it with the detective.

Sherlock laid his partner on the bed and loomed over him; removing the towel from his head he dove in and crushed their lips together. John moaned and slid his hands into the detective's damp hair. Sherlock caressed John's sides, sliding his hands down the man's abdomen before pushing the hem of John's shirt up and breaking their kiss so as to remove it. Sherlock then proceeded to remove the doctor's pants by unbuttoning it and carefully sliding it down trembling legs. Kissing the inside of John's thigh, he smiled smugly at the whimper that came out of the man beneath him. After removing both of their underwear Sherlock began to rut against the smaller man, creating moans that spilled from John's mouth.

John laced his arms around the taller man's neck, and grasped the man's sides with his legs, the heels of his feet pushing Sherlock's bum so that their groins ground harder against each other and caused more delicious friction.

Sherlock growled at how John clung to him and roughly kissed the man, swallowing up his moans. Sliding their tongues together, the detective explored the mouth of his partner and wrestled with his tongue. After a moment, he pulled apart and instead placed two fingers in John's mouth who immediately began sucking on them. Sherlock bit his lip impatiently, "I might be rough today, I am very hungry my dear John." John smiled at this and released the fingers from his mouth with a 'pop'.

"That's alright, I've made you wait a while."

"Indeed you have, selfish man." John only chuckled at this, knowing that the detective was right, because John had in fact been ignoring poor Sherlock lately due to their large amount of cases.

"I suppose now it's time to feed the beast." John spread his legs for Sherlock, who prodded his entrance with his slick fingers.

"Hm, and this beast is very hungry." And with that Sherlock plunged his fingers into John, shoving them in and out roughly and moving them in a scissoring motion. Now wasn't the time to dilly-dally, he wanted John and he wanted to be inside him _now. _Pulling his fingers out before they could have been any help, Sherlock spat into his palm and then rubbed his hand over his hard dick. John closed his eyes, knowing that it would be painful at first since the genius hadn't fully prepared him in his haste.

Sherlock lined himself with John's entrance and slowly pushed himself into the scorching heat. John let out a long moan, which ended when Sherlock was fully sheathed within him. Sherlock aloud his partner a brief moment to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in an audible slap of his thighs. John gasped and clung more tightly to Sherlock as he began snapping his hips back and forth with an exhilarating pace. John panted against Sherlock's shoulder, the bed creaking loudly beneath them made him worry that the worn-out thing would break. Sherlock, however, paid no mind to the creaking bed as he angled his thrusts to hit the sweet spot inside John. Moaning loudly, John scraped his blunt nails down the detective's back as he was ruthlessly pounded into.

Being unable to contain himself, Sherlock lifted John's hips up so he could slam into them even harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping skin mixing in with John's moans and the bed's protests only spurred the detective on. Sherlock grunted as he felt his ending near, snapping his hips into John's spot so that he wouldn't come alone. Hearing the doctor's moans rise in pitch signaled the detective that he was nearly there. With one more hard thrust the pair came with load proclamations of each other's names.

Sherlock collapsed onto his partner's chest, breathing heavily. John panted and squeezed his inner walls around Sherlock's limp cock earning a grunt from the genius. John rubbed at his lover's back, not minding the full weight of Sherlock on top of him. After a moment of lying in a blissful afterglow, Sherlock rose himself onto his knees and pulled John's legs apart, roughly shoving his now fully alive cock deeper inside the wet cavern. John gasped, "Wait! We're doing it again?" He asked nervously, his weak legs beginning to tremble yet again.

"What?" the detective asked smugly, "You think that was enough to satisfy me?" He leaned down and whispered into John's ear, "Your beast is still hungry John." And with that Sherlock licked the smaller man's ear before proceeding to thrust roughly.

**I love reviews even though it's a oneshot…or is it? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK **


End file.
